


how do you like your eggs in the morning?

by orphan_account



Series: 100-Word Shippy Stuff [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Breakfast, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime (and Mahiru) like them with a kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by star @Dunyazad

Hajime sits down to a fully-prepared breakfast. It’s western-style, eggs and bacon. Mahiru lightly chides him for not doing this himself, which he has to chuckle at – she insists on making breakfast for him every day anyway. 

It’s delicious. It’s perfect. Every bit like her.

They make brief conversation in between bites, and she’s so clearly in love with him still. Six years later, and nothing can wipe the girlish blush off her face.

Hajime gets up from his seat, but not to leave yet. Instead he places a light kiss on Mahiru’s lips. She is red all over now.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes, if you are a dr writer and want to join a cool community of writers, you can! just follow this link!
> 
> https://discord.gg/DPwkDdy


End file.
